guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwayna Vs Grenth (arena)
The Dwayna Vs Grenth battle is a special type of PvP arena competition for the Wintersday event. Teams and sides are random. Equipment, level and skills have no effect in this arena, to ensure a perfectly even field of play. (However, some item upgrades have been found to have an effect. See Notes below.) What's special about this arena is the fact that all players have their skillbar replaced with a custom set of snow fighting skills. "Normal" skills cannot be used. The Dwayna Vs Grenth battle was accessable during Wintersday 2005 and Wintersday 2006, with slightly different rules. Getting There Talk to any Wintersday Priest to teleport to this location. Rules Setup The following rules apply for this arena: :Level: Any :Team Size: 4 :Teams: Random :Side: Random (Dwayna's or Grenth's team) Further setup rules: *All characters may enter regardless of level (provided that they have access to the Wintersday Priest, that is). *Equipment, including armor and weapons, is disabled and has no effect during the match (many players collect the Wintersday weapons to showcase them during the contest). *The normal Skill Bar is replaced by 8 snow fighting skills: *# *# *# *# *#One of the following: *#* for Dwayna's team (red) *#* for Grenth's team (blue) *#One of the profession-specific snow fighting skill (Dervishes get one of two skills depending on their team). *#* For Warrior *#* For Ranger *#* For Elementalist *#* For Ritualist *#* For Necromancer *#* For Paragon *#* For Mesmer *#* For Monk *#* For Assassin *#* For Dervish Grenth's Side *#* For Dervish Dwayna's Side *# *# *The Yuletide effect sets everyone's maximum health to 500, maximum energy to 40, energy regeneration at 4, and prevents attacks with weapons. How to play and win *Presents spawn every 30 seconds, starting 15 seconds into the match. Presents can spawn in front of the waterfall in the southwest and cave in the northeast, or at the top of the cliffs behind them. *Dwayna is to the east, north of the red resurrection shrine. Grenth is west, to the south of the blue resurrection shrine. *Players must pick up presents and carry them to the avatar of "their" god. *The victors will be decided by which team gets 5 Presents to their god's avatar first. The effects of a tie are unknown. *There are fake presents that explode and do 250 damage to the player who picked it up. Roughly 1 in 3 presents is fake, there is no way to distinguish them from regular presents without picking them up. *Presents reduce movement speed to roughly 50%. *Presents are dropped if the player holding it is knocked down. *Players who die resurrect every 5 seconds Notes *The minimap in this arena is actually that of the Shiverpeak Arena. *Dying in the arena does not count as a real death. This means people aiming for the Survivor title can die in the arena without losing their progress. *Warriors with Stonefist Insignia get the additional knockdown time bonus. Weapons of Enchanting and weapons with "halves skill recharge of spells", and weapons with "halves casting time of spells" also work with snow fighting skills. It is currently not known if other equipment bonuses apply to snow fighting skills. *Blue pings will appear on the radar around each present. Sometimes a ping will appear about a second before a present actually spawns. Tips *Before the doors open, pre-load Hidden Rock. This will allow you to knock down the first opponent you attack. *When the game starts, it is common to spread out so each player is coving a potential present spawn point. This way, once the present spawns, someone will be nearby to pick it up. *The Target Closest Item bind (default ";") is extremely useful for locking onto presents. Follow with the Interact Action bind (default spacebar) to run and pick it up. *The easiest way to steal a present is to use a Hidden Rock loaded Snowball or Mega Snowball when adjacent to the carrier. Target Nearest Item and pick it up before they have a chance to recover. *Long distance Snowballs, especially Mega Snowballs can be dodged even if you have a present. Target the player throwing snowballs at you and time your sideways movement to dodge. *The snare effect from the frozen stream can sometimes be avoided even when picking up a present if you immediately start moving as soon as the pick up animation begins. *The Ice Fort is useful to prevent knockdown when you know your opponent is about to hit you with a Hidden Rock. It will still drop your present, but use the Target Closest Item to immediately pick it up again. Remember, you can still use actions while in the fort, so use it to ready your own glyphs or activate spirits. *The combination of Snow Down the Shirt and the dazed effect of Hidden Rock will render the player helpless if kept under pressure. It is very useful when defending your present carrier against an opponent. The Ritualist's Jack Frost can also act as the cover pressure for this. *Avalanche is very useful to help delay an enemy present carrier. If you're crippled from Avalanche, use Yellow Snow to remove it. *Knock down players on the frozen stream to guarantee a short snare from it. *While blacked out from Snowcones, you can still body block to hinder a present carrier's advance. Rewards Wintersday 2005 *1 Winter Gift (good) for each member of the winning team *1 Winter Gift (bad) for each member of the losing team *''#'' Balthazar Faction for each unique kill. *''#'' Balthazar Faction for winning. *''#'' Balthazar Faction for a flawless victory. Wintersday 2006 *100 Balthazar Faction for each unique kill *50 Balthazar Faction and 3 Candy Cane Shards for winning *50 Balthazar Faction for a Flawless Victory *50 Balthazar Faction for 5 and 10 Consecutive Wins *Gladiator points are NOT awarded to teams winning 10 times in a row. *10 points toward the Gamer title track are awarded for each victory Creatures NPCs * 1 Young Child * 15 Grentch * 24 Avatar of Dwayna * 24 Avatar of Grenth Category:Wintersday 2005 locationsCategory:Wintersday 2006 locations Category:Arenas Category:Special event missions Category:research needed